


Fever

by SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat



Series: Rising Heat [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (Babe I think they're onto us), At least not when keith's around, Biting, Carpet? What carpet?, Clawing, Cloudy with a chance of overstimulation, Don't kick the door, Galra Keith (Voltron), Good Kitty Horny Kitty Little ball of WHAT THE FUCK, Keith's Galra blood brings all the Lance's to the yard, Lance's clothes are fucked, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh you mean that carpet!, Orgasm Denial, Scratching, Suddenly: Tails, Sure pidge you're reading it for the plot, Xtreme masturbation, haven't you people ever heard of letting Lance through the goddamn door, he didn't need those jeans anyway tho, just like we wrote this for the plot, pidge is so done with their shit, totally not bottom keith, we both have a slight drool kink, we're towing the fine line between smut and crack, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat/pseuds/SpaceDarling_and_GrumpyCat
Summary: When Keith's Galra blood starts acting up once more, Lance is understandably worried. Usually, the man lets him at least sit with him and try to help Keith cope with his reality.But for some reason, this time, the door remains locked, and Lance is getting a little anxious. Especially when he starts to hear what sounds like groans of pain coming from Keith's room. Besides, convincing Pidge to help him break into Keith's room so he can check on the man is what any good...friendwould do.





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So, we were trying to edit something completely normal and fluffy, when our inspiration ran out. Naturally, when you can't think of anything to write, you look at fan art. This lead to B and I talking at length about our varying levels of drool kinks. You can imagine how _that_ conversation turned out...
> 
> This. In case you hadn't put that together, it lead to this.
> 
> We really aren't sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where is he?"

Pidge ignored him.

"Pidge, where-"

They set down their book with an irritated sigh. "Lance I already told you where Keith is."

Lance grumbled under his breath and muttered,  _ "Why _ is he locked in his room Pidge, he never locks the door."

The small blond grumbled under their breath and pushed back, in a mutinous voice, "Lance, I know you're an idiot, but please use that pretty head of yours to  _ think _ for a hot minute. Keith  _ always _ locks the door when he gets like this."

"Yes  _ but," _ Lance countered, raising a finger. "He doesn't lock it for me. Which is why I'm concerned."

Rolling their eyes, Pidge glared sidelong at Lance. "Look, if you're so worried about your-"

"Don't you make that joke again-"

_ "Boyfriend-" _ They stressed the word, just to irritate the brunet. "Then you should go ask him to let you in."

"I did!" Lance protested, throwing up his hands and flopping backwards against the seat cushions. He didn't even bother to fight the  _ boyfriend _ thing, Pidge had always made fun of the two of them in similar ways, and by now, Lance was used to it. "Twice! Both times he didn't answer! He just..." Lance growled in frustration. "He just snapped at me."

Pidge eyed him. "Then  _ maybe _ he doesn't want you in there."

“What if he’s hurt,” Lance pleaded, his voice weak.

“Then it sounds like he wants that to stay his problem,” Pidge said, picking their novel up and flipping a page.

“What if I want to help him?”

“Then that’s  _ your _ problem.”

 

\---

 

Keith was in agony.   
It was soul wrenching, overwhelming, overpowering.  It was too much and not enough. It felt like there was fire coursing through his veins.  Every twitch of his hips send painful stabs of arousal through his abdomen and no matter how long he stroked himself, not matter how many times he came, it wouldn't end.  He felt like he was burning from the inside out. 

Keeping a death-like grip on the pillow at his head, Keith sunk his fangs into the plush memory foam, trying to drown the keening cry of yet another crashing orgasm before it reached the hallway outside his room.  Claws scrabbling at the sheets beneath him, the noirette felt guilt sink into his bones again. Why did being half Galra have to be so...hard, for back of a better word.

A whine fell from his lips as he pulled his fangs from the pillow and flopped his cheek against the puddling drool that had collected there.  He vaguely recoiled at the disgusting desperation in his own scent, but when he tried to take his hand from his painfully hard erection and sit up, another wave of unyielding arousal washed over him.  "No..." he cried.  _ Fuck, it hurts...I need...something else. _

To be honest, Keith knew what he needed.   _ Who _ he needed, but how was he supposed to even ask? How was he supposed to cross a barrier he had trouble touching when he was in his right mind at a time where all he could do was rut into his own hand and slowly tear himself apart.

_ "Laaaaance...!" _

 

_ \--- _

 

Keith didn't think he'd slept.  He was so tired, but his body still thrummed with the constant pleasure and arousal that seemed to be his only companion.  At the moment, he was sitting in his personal bathroom, cold water pouring over his head. The water sunk into the fur that covered his Galran ears but he hardly cared.  He'd thought that the cold water would help, but it didn't seem to do  _ anything _ .  He couldn't move, couldn't  _ think. _ All he could do was attempt to steady his breathing and try to think clearly.  _ When will this end...? _

There was a knock on his door, not the first of the day and doubtless the last.  Barely acknowledging the sound, other than to turn his head away from it, Keith focused on not slipping down the side of the shower wall.

"Keith, c'mon, man!” an all too familiar voice called out over the pounding water. “Open the door!"

_ Lance... _

Part of him, the part that needed more release, called out for the brunet; the still human part of him wanted him to stay away.  The noirette knew that if he let Lance in, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from jumping the man. If there was one thing that Keith  _ didn’t _ want to do, it was force Lance into anything he didn’t want.

There was an exaggerated groan. "Dude, I'm not leaving unless you open the door!"

"Go away!" Keith tried to keep the whine from his voice, but as he spoke, the hand he kept constantly wrapped around himself twitched and sent a painful wave of pleasure through him, hips numbing.  The moan that came from his mouth came so quick that he couldn't stop it.

As the groan met Lance's ears, he felt his blood go cold.  _ Oh god, he's in pain, isn't he? _ Overpoweringly protective urges rising up, Lance abandoned logic and instead slammed his fist against the door, needing to protect Keith from whatever was hurting him. "Keith don't you fucking do this to me!” he roared, his throat protesting him. “Just open the damn door." 

There was nothing, just the hum of the shower and the soft whimpers that Lance might have been imagining, but was pretty sure he wasn't.

Kicking the door in frustration, Lance growled under his breath and snapped, "You are  _ not _ alone on this one man, I'm not  _ letting _ you go through this alone! You're- You're my..." Every word that came to mind sounded wrong or presumptuous, so Lance finally settled on calling, "You're my friend, Keith. So just- just open this damn door." But he was starting to think that it was a lost cause. 

_ He's not going to let me help, is he? _

Cursing, Lance called, "This isn't over!" before storming away from the door.  _ I'm going to find Pidge, and I'm going to shake them until they let me into Keith's room, because I'm not letting him hide if he's in pain. _ Keith had  _ sounded _ like he was in pain, after all.  _ Oh god, how bad is it if he won't even let me in? _ Terrified, Lance quickened his pace, all but running to find the blond engineer.

Screeching through the ship and storming into the room where Pidge was still engrossed in their novel, something they'd picked up on the last planet they'd been to, Lance walked right up to the blond and said, "Let me into Keith's room."

Looking up at him over the edge of their novel, Pidge raised an eyebrow. "No."

_ Oh really? _ Grabbing Pidge's book, Lance dangled the thing above their head and repeated, "Let me into Keith's room, right now." When they attempted to grab their book back, Lance raised his own brows and insisted, "He's not okay Pidge, and you're  _ going _ to let me in, or I'm going to find a crowbar and break into that damn room."

"Christ, what crawled up your panties today," Pidge muttered, crossing their arms and staring up at him. Not rising to the jab, Lance just wiggled the book. Turning up their nose, Pidge belligerently said, "Nope, not gonna do it."

"Hmm, then maybe I'll start reading your book," Lance suggested, feigning nonchalance. "Let's see...  _ She slipped her fingers up the xeno's slick skin, digging her nails in all the right places to make Frish m- _ "

"OKAY JESUS I'LL UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Pidge snapped, grabbing for their tablet. "You are such an asshole, you know that, right?"

Lance just stared down at Pidge, entirely unimpressed. "Just let me into Keith's room, and I'll let you have your book back." Squinting up at the words, he muttered, "I thought you were ce."

"I'm reading it for the plot!" the engineer protested, waving their arms above their head. “Besides, being ace as nothing to do with enjoying a good…”  They trailed off and turned back to the task at hand. As their tablet let out a series of beeps, Pidge tossed it aside once more. "There," they grumbled, glaring at him. "The pad will let you in."

 

\---

 

Keith couldn't help himself, his hand was moving of its own accord again, pumping and twisting, trying to get to the end as quick as possible so that he could have a moment's reprieve before the next bout of lust hit.   _ Please, just let this end... _  His breaths came faster, hips twitching, feet slipping over the slick surface of the shower tiles.  The claws of his free hand screeched down the glass of the shower door as he fought for purchase. Letting out one final whimper, another orgasm overtook him.  How could he still have anything left in him?

By the time his head came back to earth, the sounds at his bedroom door had receded.  Lance had left.

Weakly calling out for him, Keith hoped the brunet hadn't heard any of that.  

Reaching up, he turned the temperature of the water up, hoping the heat would seep into his tense muscles and lessen some of that stiffness that resided there.

_ This isn't helping… _

Struggling to reach his hand up again, the noirette pawed at the knob until the water finally turned off.  Peeling his hand from his dick was painful, and he struggled to do it in a way that wouldn't heighten the pleasure again.  Crawling hand over hand until he made it to the edge of the shower, Keith pulled himself up, his hair and the fur around his ears dripping.  He didn't bother grabbing a towel. He just needed to get back in bed.

_ Move, _ he screamed at himself, stumbling out of the bathroom.  Precum was starting to dribble from the head of his cock again, and he could feel it slipping down his inner thighs only to patter to the floor. Eyes unfocused, Keith tried to keep his trajectory pointed for the bed, but his feet slipped out from under him. As he fell, the noirette let out a yelp that was lost somewhere in the moan that tumbled from between his lips.  

He'd only been able to make it to the edge of the alcove next to his closet.  Curling up on the floor, Keith absently realized that this was where he'd thrown his blanket when the first bouts of that searing arousal had appeared. Panting breaths slipped from his mouth and Keith tasted blood.  He must have nicked his lip with his fang when he fell.

_ I’m so pathetic, _ he thought, clenching his teeth against the tear-jerking frustration that welled up inside of him. _ I can’t even move. _

Meanwhile, shoes were pounding against the hallway floor outside Keith’s room. Skidding, Lance pinwheeled his arms as he careened towards the man’s door. Stopping just short of it, the brunet heard a pained yelp from inside and felt his heart stop for the millionth time. 

_ Oh god- _ No, no he couldn't think like that, it would be fine. Keith would be  _ fine _ . This wasn't the first time the Galran blood had taken over Keith, and it wouldn't be the last. He just needed some help fighting it, he just needed someone to hold his hand and not care when the norette's claws dug into their skin. He needed L-  _ Someone he trusts, _ Lance quickly corrected.  _ Which, theoretically could be Shiro, or Allura, or Hunk, or Pidge... _

Pushing those thoughts from his head, Lance squared his shoulders and rapped his knuckles against the door once more with a yell of, "Keith, this is the last time I'm going to ask, just please, let me in."

_ Oh, god, not again. _  A painful sob wrenched from Keith's throat.  He didn't want Lance to see him like this. He couldn't.  "Please, go away," he moaned.

That broken sound made Lance's mind up for him. "Not a fucking chance." Gritting his teeth because  _ damnit all he really didn't want to do this to Keith, _ Lance slapped his hand against the palmpad and pushed his way through the door, unsure what he was going to find but terrified either way.

The picture that met him though, it made fear race through his whole body. Keith was huddled up in the corner, a damp blanket tangled around his body, tiny spots of blood dotting one corner of it. His whole body heaved, shaking like a leaf as it did so. From where he stood the brunet could see those, by now, familiar fluffy ears; the slight shift of the color of Keith's skin. There was so much tension in the air, Lance could have cut it with a knife. But all he cared about now was helping the hurting noirette, somehow making whatever was torturing him better. 

He might have been cursed to stay a friend, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a comfort.

"Keith," he murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "Dude- I..."

But all the man did was shrink away from him.

_ No, no no! _  Keith's mind reeled at the scent that assaulted his heightened Galran senses.  The smell that was just so  _ Lance _ that his engorged dick twitched painfully, his Galran blood screaming out for the man standing there to come and take him.  He attempted to scrabble farther into the corner, but there was only so far he could go. A whimper left his throat and Keith felt his ears turn down.  Lance's scent was enveloping him, and despite the power that his Galran senses had over, Keith was still  _ human _ enough to control himself to some extent.

"L-lance- Stay back!" Keith stuttered, claws dragging against the floor, splitting the fresh carpet that he'd put in not even two weeks before.

As the noirette pressed his overheated back against the wall, the movement caused his dick to chafe painfully against the blanket he'd somehow wrapped himself in, drawing another loud, keening moan from his lips.

Lance's insides rebelled, and yet he stood his ground. Christ, he'd never seen Keith like this before. He didn't want to think that it was his fault, but the way the man kept trying to get away from him made Lance feel like it was. And yet, like the selfish jerk he seemed to be, the man took a step forward. As he did, Keith let out a sound that almost could be called a moan.  _ No, no no no,  _ no. _ It’s wasn’t a moan, he’s not okay. What's wrong? What's going on? _

Injecting as much firmness into his voice as he dared, Lance insisted, "No, I won't. You- you're not okay Keith." His words were so heavy with the need to do something,  _ anything, _ that they almost broke. Yet still he pressed on. He could  _ see _ the claw marks on the walls, knew he had his own sets of them on his wrists and hands, but they didn't scare him off. This was  _ Keith _ , and as crazy as it sounded, that really meant something.

When the man whimpered again, pitiful and hoarse, Lance attempted to say, "Just because you're suffering doesn't make you any less my friend. I want to help, man, I  _ need _ to. I can't watch you like this, it's killing me." Getting closer to the shivering form of Keith, who was trying to make himself as small as possible even though the motions were making him keen loudly, Lance crouched down and softly begged, "Don't do this to me, please."

Keith yanked himself back, his head colliding with the wall painfully, but with the amount of painful arousal that was flooding through his veins, he didn't even notice it.  Lance was too  _ close _ , that scent was too  _ strong _ , and the noirette's only thought was to keep himself covered as long as he could...he couldn't let Lance see it.  _ He couldn't. _

As that damning speckle of blood caught his eye once more, Lance bit back a curse and gave into the instincts screaming at him. Reaching forward, the man caught the blanket and yanked. At first, Keith's claws hooked into it, almost preventing Lance from pulling it away.  But the brunet was currently scared, and he'd always been persistent. At last, the fabric shredded, revealing the quivering man beneath it.

_ Oh thank god, he's not blee- _ Lance's brain sort of ground to a halt. Because  _ whatever _ he'd expected to see, and he'd been ready for a lot, this wasn't it.

Keith's whole body was soaked with sweat, his skin was flushed deeply, and his hands were scrabbling at the torn rug, but that's not what Lance was looking at. Suddenly it made sense why Keith had been trying to keep him out, because bobbing between those toned thighs, swollen and bright red, already leaking with precum and pulsing with every twitch Keith gave, was the man's erection.

Even as Lance stared, Keith let out another sound, one the brunet now was able to correctly interpret as a moan, and dragged one of those clawed hands up to wrap around the throbbing length. The man's face was bright red, his eyes were leaking tears, but still he helplessly pumped his cock, his lips parted to allow a string of drool to dribble from his mouth. Lance wasn't even sure what he was supposed to  _ think _ , let alone  **_do_ ** , so all he did was glance up to stare into Keith's eyes as the man cried out in delirious pleasure and jerked his hips weakly in an attempt to aid his hand.

As the tears streaming down Keith's face increased, the man choked out a sob mixed with a whine as his ministrations sped up. His swollen lips formed around the words  _ I'm sorry _ before he tensed up and came hard, splattering the carpet and himself with white ejaculate. Shuddering, Keith sank further down the wall and pressed himself against it, closing his cesious eyes, which only pushed more glittering water from them.

It hurt.  It was too much.  It wasn't even the constant state of arousal that was painful anymore; it was the pain of having Lance see him this way, watch him as he forced himself to come just to relieve the pain.  But as what had to have been only one out of what felt like dozens of orgasms faded, the pain and fear and fog in his mind lifted slightly, giving him a moment's reprieve. Whimpering, Keith let out several panting breaths that stirred the scent of his own cum and the scent of Lance around him.  God, he just wanted it to end. He couldn't take it any longer.

"It...w-won't stop," the noirette whined, his head lolling against the floor, his ear bending painfully underneath it.  Opening his eyes, he saw the look on Lance's face, and another sob ripped through him. He was so afraid that Lance would be disgusted by him.  Disgusted that he couldn't control his emotions or his words anymore. Horrified that he couldn't control his body. A clawed hand reached out to tear at the hem of Lance's jeans without his permission.  He just wanted Lance to touch him. "M-make it stop!" he cried pitifully.

As the jeans ripped, denim giving way like cheep polyester under those claws, Lance became painfully aware of the erection straining at his own pants.  _ Oh fuck, why do I have to be such a goddamn monster, _ Lance thought, hating himself as he stared down at Keith, at the tears still flowing from his eyes and the already stiffening cock between the man's legs.  _ But hell, he wasn't kidding, was he? _

Even though he knew it probably made him a sick, sick human being, willing to take even the slightest bit of advantage over someone when they were so helpless, Lance reached out and ran a hand through Keith's thick, raven hair.  As he did, he felt those fluffy ears twitch under his palm and watched as shivers traced themselves down Keith's back. _Oh hell-_ "Keith," Lance murmured, his words disgustingly thick, betraying the craving just beneath his skin. _Anyone else, and I wouldn't give a damn, but it's Keith._ **_Keith._**

"I- I can't," Lance told the man, which only earned him a cry, or a howl, more accurately. Fighting the lust starting to eat away at his sanity, Lance tore his eyes away from that gorgeous body that was just splayed out thoughtlessly in front of him as he tried to insist, "Keith, you- you're not..." His voice sounded pathetic even to himself. What was he supposed to do? Keith was already hard again, and Lance wasn't exactly far behind. He needed to be helping his friend, but he  _ couldn't _ because he was too much of a mess to help himself. It  _ wasn't _ okay.

Something at his thigh thumped, and Keith was vaguely shocked that he'd forgotten about the newest addition to his Galran form.  It had been pinned beneath him previously, but now it was free. It curled over his leg to thump closer to Lance's foot. As it moved, it snaked over his painfully hard cock again, sending another shiver down his spine, which in turn dragged a loud moan from his wrecked throat.

"L-lance, it h-huuurts!"  Keith's voice sounded painfully high to his own ears, but the small amount of contact that Lance was initiating was sending more waves of arousal through him, and he just  _ needed more _ .  "Please!" he begged.  He didn't even really know what he was begging for, he just wanted whatever Lance.

But Lance didn't know what Keith wanted him to do. He  _ couldn't _ make it stop, couldn't even make his own thoughts cease as he watched Keith's  _ tail _ stroke the man's erection tortuously, like the noirette's own body were hell bent on betraying them both. 

Almost entirely gone himself, Lance drew in a shivering breath as his fingers roamed over Keith's head, scratching behind the man's ears before massaging the delicate skin of those fluffy additions, dragging hedonistic sounds from the other's throat in the process.

It wasn't  _ fair _ he wanted to complain, as those claws reached higher and left scratches down his calf. He wasn't strong enough to watch this and  _ not _ want to completely dominate Keith, taking over that body and claiming it from the inside out. And the man definitely wasn't helping Lance, with the way that feathery end of his tail caressed the tip of Keith's engorged dick, dragging him once more to the edge before the brunet's very eyes, uncaring seemingly of the emotional pain its master was going through.

Lance  _ wanted _ Keith, he needed him, but he just crouched there and prayed  that he'd have enough strength to not fuck everything up forever. His own cock scraped against his rough underwear, but his eyes remained fixed on Keith, on the leaking flesh between his legs, on the way he mewled and begged for release as he writhed under Lance's fingers. It was almost too much. The brunet grit his teeth and didn't let himself give into the disgusting desires bouncing around inside him.

As his other hand reached forward towards Lance, Keith's eyes glazed over, the soft touch that Lance was giving him was sending him over the edge even faster than his tail was able to manage. Crying out once again, Keith's head fell back, and his tail slithered off of his dick to make its way towards Lance's ankle.  He just wanted the brunet closer. Needed him to be near to him. Claw tipped fingers tug into the only other thing they could find purchase in, Lance's thigh, and the noirette managed to pull enough strength into his movements to drag himself closer to the man. "L-Lance...harder...p-please..." he moaned, his ear flicking as Lance's fingers smoothed the fur over it.

Breath tripping at those words, Lance found the heat in his lungs suffocating him as he did as he was bid, spurred on by the erotic way Keith's claws crept closer to the thing that he was trying to hide from the man.  _ He's just like this because he can't help himself, I have no excuse. _ Still, his focus remained on those ears. Rolling each of them between his fingers in turn, paying attention to the way it made Keith cry out in agonized ecstasy. Though he wished he could deny it, Lance knew that these images would haunt his dreams for months to come. 

Biting his own lip, Lance found his free hand reaching for Keith's tail, which was trying to strangle his ankle. Wrapping his fingers around it, he gave it an experimental tug and found himself left dizzy by the almost pornographic moan that left Keith's lips. God, there was a trail of spit slowly making it's way down the man's chin, but those tears were still there as well, still leaking from his eyes.  _ Am I hurting him? God, he probably hates me for this. _ But who cared? Keith needed help, he needed  _ Lance's _ help, and Lance wasn't going to deny him it. Not when he wanted it, too.

So he started pulling and stroking Keith's tail as his other hand twisted at those fluffy ears; his strained erection attempted to beat Keith's with how painfully hard it was. As he worked his fingers over Keith, the noirette started to grind himself into the floor, helplessly humping the carpet in an attempt to gain some friction. The man's hands just kept creeping up Lance's thighs, but he couldn't get enough intelligible words out to tell Keith to stop. Besides, who was he to stop the man when he so clearly needed reprieve from the torture his body was putting him through?

_ Oh, GOD _ .  It just felt so  _ good _ to have those fingers teasing his ears, and the grip on his tail was intoxicating.  Who knew having your tail stroked like a cock felt just as amazing? Keith sure hadn't.  He hadn't expected it, and now he didn't want it to stop. The tip of his flicked strongly in Lance's hand.  Now that both of his hands were free, not feeling the need to stroke himself into oblivion, they roamed over Lance's toned thighs.  Through blurry, tear soaked eyes, Keith saw Lance catch his lip between his teeth, and the only thought to flit through his mind is that  _ he wanted to do that. _  But he didn't have the strength to ask, the strength to pull himself up to do so.

Instead, he turned his eyes downward and caught something he hadn't expected.  Because right there, at the front of Lance's jeans, was a very telling bulge. If Keith's mouth wasn't watering before, it sure was now.  But as he flicked his eyes back up to look at Lance's, he saw pain there.  _ Am I causing that? _  No, he couldn't be...could he?  "F-feels...good," Keith's mouth supplied, hoping that that would alleviate some of the brunet's pain…

"G-good," Lance stammered out, losing himself in those blue-gray eyes that spun with hazy lust and want. "Good. I'm glad." God, he sounded absolutely wrecked, and to be honest, he sort of was. Keith's fingers kept getting  _ closer, _ and why weren't they stopping, what did he think he was doing? In retaliation almost, even though it was his own damn fault that he had something to hide, Lance sped up the strokes over Keith's tail, pressing his digits into it as he tried to make the noirette lose his mind. 

Maybe he was going to go to hell for it, but Lance  _ wanted _ to see the man come, wanted to see Keith fall apart by his own hands. By his own doing. Sure, he'd probably regret it later, even if Keith was thankful for it now, but Lance couldn't seem to make himself care. He just watched hungrily as Keith trembled under his hands, grinding his hips down into the floor as his lips parted to display his array of sharp teeth. 

_ I want to kiss him, _ Lance thought weakly, his entire body tense with the physical tole this whole thing was taking on him.  _ I really, really- _ No! Yanking himself out of those thoughts, Lance instead drug his nails over the shell of Keith's fluffy ear and pulled at the man's tail once again. Keith's eyes rolled back in his head, overcome by pleasure. Growling under his breath, Lance chased Keith's end, wanting it almost as much as the man himself clearly did.

As their movements increased to an almost feverish pace, Keith's whole body seemed to flush red. With a moan that was almost a scream, the man tensed up completely, his mouth falling open entirely, and his claws sinking into the flesh of Lance's inner thighs as yet another orgasm hit him. The sight of Keith's cum splattering the carpet, plus the feeling of those claws in his flesh was too much for Lance to bear. Before he could clamp his mouth shut, a groan escaped Lance's lips, as he murmured, in an almost desperate voice,  _ "Fuck, Keith~" _

That voice reached his ears as he came, body spasming with the power of it.  All of the previous ones had left him dizzy, wanting more. This one took all of those other feelings and tripled them.  The nails at his ears brought him to a new high and crashed over him in a strangling way. As loud whimpers escaped his throat, Keith's tail flicked powerfully, flying out of Lance's hand to smack into his leg.  Somehow, in the midst of all this, his mind registered the lust that was in Lance's voice, and his body seemed to move on its own.

Rising onto his knees, Keith's clawed hands roamed higher to fist in Lance's shirt, yanking him forward, only for Lance's knees to hit the floor hard.  Panting, Keith moaned out, "L-lance...m-more~!" Because even as that previous orgasm fled from his system, it was replaced by a new avalanche of lust that was spurred on by seeing the blush that covered Lance's face and neck.

Keith's tail flicked around and thumped against the brunet’s chest as the smaller male leaned forward to lick at the exposed skin of Lance's neck, tasting the intoxicating mixture of salt and arousal.  Keith felt Lance's pulse jump under his tongue.

_More..._ The word echoed in Lance's mind as a shudder rolled down his back. Keith's mouth was on his neck, his canines hovering a millimeter above his skin. _More, he wants more. He wants more from_ **_me._** And that was what broke him. Suddenly he was rocking forward, pinning Keith to the carpet as he loomed above him, his whole body feeling like a tightly coiled spring.

"More," he repeated, his voice husky and painfully aroused.  _ "Oh hell, I’ll give you more." _ As Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist, locking at the ankle, the brunet stared down into those pleading eyes before making up his mind. If he was going to fuck himself over, he might as well go all the way. Without really giving Keith a chance to even breathe, Lance snapped his hips down and ground his throbbing cock into Keith's hardening length with reckless abandon.

Instantly, Keith was crying out for him, his claws scraping down Lance's back as he threw his head into the carpet and begged for more. They weren't even so much words as guttural, primal sounds that awoke something in Lance as well, telling him to move faster, harder. So he did, rolling his hips against Keith's in a pace that left them both breathless. He'd given up on trying to make his own arousal go away and just focused on Keith, focused on making him scream.

And scream he did, pale throat bobbing as obscene moans tore from him. His tail was curled around one of Lance's thighs, and his claws were destroying the man's shirt entirely. It was falling away from him in sweat-stained tatters that reflected pretty accurately what Lance's mind felt like at that moment. Broken, entirely rendered to Keith and the way he called out for Lance so perfectly. The noirette's dick was already rock hard, and he was rocking back against Lance, desperate for release once more.  _ He's going to be the death of me, _ he thought faintly.

Keith saw white.  A white that was so bright, so hot, so full of  _ everything _ at having this pressure above him that was building the pressure inside of him.  But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. There was the hard feel of denim between his dick and the thing he wanted.  He yanked his hands from where they were scrabbling at Lance's back to fist one in silky brunet locks, dragging him down so that Keith could sink his fangs into the soft flesh of Lance's neck.  He didn't want to hurt the man, so he managed to pull back some of the pressure before it became too much.

The other hand he stuck between them, yanking at the button to Lance's jeans.  The noirette had no way of controlling this. He just knew that he needed the other's hard heat against his own.  "L-Lance!" he howled against the other's tanned throat. It was all he could to do try and get his numbed fingers to do his bidding, but even then, he couldn't figure out the damned contraption that was Lance's jeans.

As Keith's hands scrabbled at his pants and yanked mercilessly at his hair, Lance growled low in his throat and finally gave into that desire that was hanging in the back of his head by attacking those heated lips with his own. For a second, the noirette gave in willingly; then he was pulling Lance in, tangling their tongues and moaning into the man's mouth.  _ Fuck, fuck it's too much. _ Losing himself to it all, Lance dragged the fingers of one hand down the Noirette's torso before halting right above the man's swollen head.  _ No! I can't do that, it's not- _ Oh hell, was any of this right?

But he still pulled back, instead pushing aside Keith's fingers in favor of undoing his own jeans. The moment the button popped loose and the zipper came down, Lance felt some measure of relief run through him. Even though he still had a thin barrier of cotton between himself and Keith, he still rolled his hips down against the other's, desperately chasing new heights of pleasure.

And hell, did he find them. There was so much more sensation like this, he could  _ feel _ the way Keith's cock throbbed against his own, pulsing with need and leaking with desperation. Lance knew his own dick was leaking and heavy with overwhelming desire but he had to help  _ Keith. _ Keith was the one who was so aroused, apparently, that he was in pain. He was the one who had been crying. Lance could still taste the tears in the passionate and rough kiss they were sharing, as they both tried to devour the other in a battle for dominance that Lance was only winning by a very small margin. 

He'd always wanted this, always wanted Keith, but Lance had known better than to try to get any of those dreams made into a reality. After all, the noirette would have killed him. But right now, Lance was getting every one of his dreams and more. Rocking against Keith, his pace fast and unrelenting, Lance let out a groan and a growl of, "Do you have  _ any _ idea what I want to do to you?"

"D-do it," Keith found himself whimpering.  He wanted all of this and more. Because in the throes of overwhelming pleasure and painful lust, it was Lance that his body had called out for.  It was Lance that his heart screamed for. The brunet was the only one Keith would permit near him when his Galran side took over. Lance was the only one that could make this better.  "L-lance..." Keith whined, thrusting his hips up into the others, his tail sliding from where it had been wrapped tightly around Lance's thigh to curl up and around his own hip, sliding down between them.  His tail knew what he wanted better than Keith knew it himself. "P-please...I'm b-begging you~! Do it!"

Keith had no idea if Lance would comply, but god he wished he would.  Keith needed more. He didn't just want Lance to touch him, he wanted that tanned length inside of him, more than he'd ever thought he wanted it before.

_ Fuck, I can't take this anymore. _ Yanking down his boxers, Lance finally pressed their lengths together. Wrapping one hand around them both, the brunet pumped his and Keith's erections feverishly, relishing in the skin to skin contact that he'd been craving. Choking on a cry of pleasure, Keith threw his head back once more and started recklessly moaning, calling out Lance's name loud enough for it to echo back at them. A line of saliva still connected them, trailing from Keith's bottom lip to Lance's own. It was so fucking  _ hot _ that Lance felt light-headed. the noirette's whole body was tense and shuddering, jerking against the brunet's as Keith desperately tried to find release by thrusting  into Lance's palm. 

But it wasn't enough.

Suddenly pulling back, Lance growled roughly and pinned Keith down with one hand while his other moved off of them and went lower. Towards the tight pucker of the man's quivering hole. "Do you want me?" he asked breathlessly, his voice tight and strained and oh-so-heated. "Tell me, Keith; tell me that you want me." Lance's body trembled with the noirette's as Keith rutted up against him, recklessly grinding their erections together as he moaned, pushing back against Lance's fingers. His hole was already wet, soaked with precum that was dribbling from both of their leaking lengths, and Lance found it all too easy to slip the first joint of a finger past the rings of muscle.

Leaning over Keith, arching his back so that the man couldn't get off on humping Lance, the brunet pushed out, "Come on,  _ tell _ me what you need."

Keith's claws clambered up to scrape at the already torn carpet near his head.  "I-I need you!" he all but screamed. "Mooooore!" Keith's tail thumped next to him as he relished in the ecstasy he was feeling from the way Lance pressed a finger deeper into him.  He wanted more of that. His insides quivered and he tensed around that one long, tanned finger that just. Kept. Pushing. Oh GOD it was so good. 

Toes curling, Keith loud a guttural sound.  This position wasn't enough. For a reason unbeknownst to him, the desperate man brought his hands up and pushed against Lance, catching the other off guard.  Lance's finger slipped out of him and despite the mewling cry of despair that he released at the sudden lack of pressure, Keith still managed to turn over, propping himself up on his knees and pressing his chest into the rough fabric of the carpet.

"P-please, Lance," were the words the noirette threw over his shoulder, tail rising to wrap around his waist as he exposed himself completely. “Please-”

_Oh_ **_god_** _yes._ With quick, slightly clumsy movements, Lance yanked the tattered remains of his shirt off before ripping away the remnants of his jeans in a similar fashion. Now completely bared, Lance put his hands on those sweat-soaked cheeks and pulled them apart, relishing in the moan it produced from Keith. Teeth gritting in a smirk, Lance reached a hand forward and found Keith's mouth. Pushing several fingers into that hot cavern, Lance heatedly ordered Keith to, _"Suck,"_ and was rewarded with a groan and a compliant tongue that worked over the brunet's fingers like it was the only thing that mattered. As teeth scraped his digits, Lance reached down and found Keith's erection once more. Pumping it tortuously, Lance ate up the sounds that the man let out, dragging his thumb across the slit and spreading the dribbling precum around teasingly.

"You are so incredibly  _ hot _ right now," Lance murmured, finally pulling back his fingers. They were coated in drool, and he felt his dick twitch at the sight. "Keith, I'm going to fuck you," he promised, his words heady. "I'm going to make you forget everything but my name." Dragging his saliva-soaked digits over the quivering rim of Keith's entrance, Lance finally inserted one in.

Keith's body practically sucked him in, the noirette mewling as Lance moved. It was hardly seconds before he was pushing a second one in, then a third. He should have been more careful but he couldn't wait, Lance was already so close to the edge, and Keith was further gone that he was. Pumping three fingers in and out of the man's gorgeous body, stretching him as he did so, Lance brushed over a bump inside Keith, and suddenly found Keith screaming.

Pushing his fingers in deeper, Lance clenched his thumb and forefinger around the base of Keith's dick to prevent him from coming before dragging his nails right over that bundle of nerves that he'd finally found. And oh, was it worth it. Because Keith simply fell apart. His whole body tensed up like he wanted to orgasm, but with Lance's hold preventing him from doing so, all Keith could do was moan and clench around Lance, desperately trying to find release but unable to quite get there. And Lance just kept going, abusing that spot with his fingers until Keith was almost crying from pleasure, from the need to finally come. But Lance was far from done yet, and Keith fucking  _ knew it. _

Somewhere along the lines, Keith forgot to breath.  Wiggling his hips, Keith's tail flew up to smack against Lance's face.  The extra appendage seemed to desperately want Lance's mouth near it, like it had a mind of its own.  Hell, it probably did. Scratching at the floor, Keith arched his back, conveying his need to come, while still knowing that Lance wasn't going to let him.  Honestly, at that point, the noirette could care less if he came at that moment, or hours later. He just wanted more of what Lance as doing. He needed more of Lance’s skin against his own. 

As drool puddled on the floor before him, Keith pushed backwards.  Oh how he wanted Lance to fuck him. He'd wanted it for so long already; how much more would he have to wait?

Keith pulled a hand towards his mouth and sunk his fangs into it.  He needed something to bite. Some primal urge inside him wanted to sink his teeth into the one tearing him apart mercilessly.  He tasted his own blood, and instinctively recoiled at the taste, but he couldn't take his mouth away. All he could do was lave his tongue over the wound, his saliva soothing it.

Catching Keith's unruly tail between his teeth, Lance stared down at him heatedly before biting down, hard enough to almost break the skin. Scrabbling at the ground with his free hand, the noirette cried out loudly, and Lance finally decided enough was enough. 

Pulling his fingers out, noting the way Keith's body struggled to pull them back in, Lance lined himself up with Keith and leaned forward, till his chest was pressed against Keith's back, bending the man's tail backwards till it poked at Lance's stomach. 

Around the fur in his mouth, Lance let out a growl that could have been a warning, but was more than likely a challenge. Without any more teasing, Lance pushed the swollen head of his cock into Keith's tight entrance before slamming the rest of the way in mercilessly. Almost instantly Keith was arching his back, crying out around the hand he'd shoved into his own mouth. His tail twitched wildly between Lance's teeth and his dick pulsed in the brunet's hands. If he hadn't been holding onto Keith, there was little doubt in Lance's mind that he would have come, just by that motion alone. 

But Lance wasn't about to draw this out any longer than he had to. So it was mere seconds later that he was dragging his hips back before slamming into Keith once more. Driving moan after moan from the helpless noriette, Lance braced Keith with his free hand while using the other to drag that constricted ring of digits up and down the other's hard length. As he got to the tip he dug his nail into the slit, wiggling it and teasing it till he earned himself a loud scream. At the same time he kept slamming into Keith, searching for the man's sweet spot once more, that little bundle of nerves that would drive him absolutely crazy.

It took longer than it had with his fingers; Lance didn't have  _ quite _ the same type of control as he had before, but eventually, he found it.  When he did, he hit it with all the force he could.

The scream that ripped from Keith's throat was so loud that it reverberated around them, and it turned into a howl at the rear end of it.  He couldn't even think anymore. The teeth at his tail dragged a new feeling from him that he never thought he'd feel. The hard, hot length of Lance's cock instead of him drove him absolutely wild.  

As the brunet pounded into  him, the painful arousal fell away, bit by bit.  This is what he needed. This is what his body was craving when it wouldn't let him be satiated, because something in his Galran blood was hotwired to this.  He wasn't sure what he was, and he honestly didn't care.

"F-fuck!" he managed to sputter out around the torn skin of his hand.  He was glad for the position in that moment, glad that he hadn't done that to Lance.  The man already had enough scars because of Keith. He didn't need any more of them.

Toes curling, Keith felt that unbelievable pressure starting to rise.  As he heard the slap of skin on skin, and sound of Lance's greedy growls that rumbled low in his throat, Keith felt all his control slipping away.  Not that he had any to begin with.

Dragging it out, despite how close he was to his own edge, Lance pummeled Keith's prostate, yanking those screams from him, trying to pull every last bit of need and desire and want out of him. As the noirette's dick spasmed again, his hole clenching over Lance as he tried and failed to orgasm once more, the brunet found himself grinning messily. Beginning to once again pump Keith's dick in ernest, Lance ever so slightly loosened his hold on the man's erection, as though permitting him to finally come. 

But just as another wave hit the noirette, Lance tightened his hold once more denying Keith what he most needed. The action drew not only another stuttered whine from the man, but it also got rid of any ability to hold himself up that Keith might have once possessed. As his upper body collapsed to the floor, and he cried out desperately, begging Lance pitifully for release, escape from the painful lust coursing through his blood, Keith started thrusting back against the brunet, matching his pace as best he could. The added friction only drove them both crazy, and Lance let out a loud groan at the feeling.

"Come on, Keith," he growled, letting go of Keith's tail in favor of tracing one of those ears with his teeth. "Tell me how much you need to come; tell me how desperate I'm making you. Scream for me,  _ moan. _ I want to hear you." Every word was punctuated by another powerful thrust, another inch of control that Lance lost to the edge that was quickly approaching. Keith's body was almost constantly trying to orgasm now, his dick desperately throbbing in Lance's hands, but he wanted to hear that voice. Wanted to hear just how  _ wrecked _ he was leaving Keith.

The rumbling voice at his ear had Keith wound tighter than a metal coil ready to spring.  Words were impossible for him, but the noirette was able to let out a screeching moan as he knees began to slip backwards at the added weight of Lance on top of him.  His mouth came off of his hand with a wet pop, saliva connecting it in several thick threads. Throwing his head back, Keith tried to chase more of that voice. Turning, Keith found Lance's mouth attached to his ear, his tongue laving over it, and Keith felt the man's own saliva seep into the fur.  There were no words. He just screamed out another moan that was hell on his own ears.

That scream, that wild, untamed scream of pure pleasure was what finally drove Lance over the edge. Releasing Keith's ear in favor of devouring those lips in a kiss that was more of an open-mouthed moan, Lance jerked his hips into Keith several more times before letting his constricting hold on the man's dick go and plowing into the man's sweet spot one last time.

With a cry of his name that left Lance's ears ringing, Keith came. His whole body shook and trembled at the force of the orgasm as it ripped through him, almost driving him back against Lance, emptying him completely onto the stained and ruined rug. At the sight of those gray eyes being entirely encompassed by those blown out pupils, Lance let out a cry of, "K-keith!" before he too tipped over the edge of oblivion and into pure bliss.

Coming hard, painting the insides of the noirette white, Lance shuddered and ran his mouth desperately along the man's neck, back, and shoulders, biting and tasting everything and anything he could reach. Keith just mewled underneath him, his claws clenched into the floor as he kept spasming, milking every last drop from Lance until there was nothing but unadulterated  _ satisfaction. _

Then Lance was pulling out of Keith and gathering the boneless man into his arms so he could hold him close and just breathe in that beautiful scent that was sex and sweat and all Keith.

That last orgasm was almost painful, not having been able to come that last few times his body had tried.  His mind was so wiped that all he heard was a monotone buzzing. Hell, Keith didn't even realize that Lance had pulled out of him and was holding him.  The one thing he  _ did _ realize was that the pain was gone.  That unbelievable pressure that had been his companion for almost two days was finally released, and his body felt like it was going to cave in on itself.  He settled into Lance's arms, small mewls escaping through saliva soaked, bruised lips.

As the high faded, and Keith's brain began to shut down at the lack of sleep and immense energy he'd expended, the noirette stuck his nose against the crook of Lance's neck and nuzzled him there, his animalistic side still present.  He wasn't sure how long it would take for his body to go back to normal, or if it would at all. All he knew was that he felt lighter. "T-thank you...Lance," the pleasure numbed man mumbled, his tail coming around to coil about Lance's waist.

Rousing slightly from his own inert state, Lance gently lifted a hand before combing it through sweaty raven locks tenderly. It didn't really matter that they were sitting in the middle of the floor on a carpet that was completely destroyed in one corner, and mostly destroyed everywhere else, all Lance cared about was the male in his arms, and the way his breathing had finally slowed to a manageable beat. Softly, hardly daring to speak, Lance managed a few words. "So... you aren't upset?"

"U-upset?  Why would...I be...upset?" the noirette asked as a yawn ripped through him.  Leaned back slightly, Keith's eyes attempted to focus on Lance's face. Huh, weird.  There seemed to be some kind of worry there. Bringing a hand up, careful of his claws, Keith tugged at a small lock of Lance's hair.  Glancing over at his bed, Keith's body screamed for the comfort that lay there in what would probably be cool sheets and a soft mattress.  He was so tired. But he wanted to figure out why Lance was upset first.

"Because..." Lance trailed off and he tried to shove the fear down as he ordered his thoughts. Catching the way Keith's eyes wandered to his bed, Lance used it as an excuse to heave himself to his feet and stumble towards it. Though he wanted to lay down with the man he pulled himself away, trying to let Keith go. Even as he attempted to do the right thing, Keith whined pathetically and curled his tail tightly around Lance's waist, seemingly unwilling to let go. Needing to get the words out, so Keith would know it was  _ alright _ to be upset, Lance forced out, "Because it's  _ me." _

Keith grasped for Lance, not wanting to let him go.  "I'm not upset  _ because _ its you, Lance..."  Pausing, Keith attempted to bring the brunet back to him.  After everything they'd done, he wasn't about to just let Lance walk away.  "Do you really think...that I'd let anyone else do those...those things to me?  Do you think I could have...called out to you...? If I didn't want it to be you...?"  Struggling with his words, his brain desperately screaming for him to go to sleep, Keith tried to explain his emotions.  "I can't...I don't want anyone else...don't leave, please." Keith felt hot tears prick the corners of his eyes. "I...I need you Lance."  Shaking his head quickly, his ears turning down, Keith finally burst out, "I fucking  _ love _ you, okay!?"  He sat there, panting for a moment, waiting for Lance to respond.

Stunned, Lance swallowed hard before softly murmuring, "I've been in love with you for years." Before Keith could take it back, or before something could go wrong. Before Lance could blink only to find out it was all a dream, the brunet leaned forward and kissed those bruised lips once more in a tender, nervous kiss. One that expressed better than Lance ever could all that he needed so desperately to say.

Moving back a fraction of an inch, Lance promised, "I'm not going anywhere," before crawling into Keith's bed beside the man and wrapping himself around that slighter frame. Pushing his nose into raven hair, he found himself saying, "I was so scared that I was taking advantage of you, that you didn't want any of it and you just couldn't see that because you were too-" Cutting himself off, he clung to Keith and repeated, "I love you, so goddamn much. You have me, Keith,  _ you have me." _

And as though those words were a spell of sorts, the tired form in Lance's arms finally relaxed as Keith fell into sleep. Heart finally feeling truly  _ whole _ , Lance smiled tenderly and followed, content to hold his world in his arms.

They could deal with everything else tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> Keith wakes up the next morning, tries to get up only to find something holding him back. He looks. His tail is still wrapped around Lance's waist. Reaches up his hands, feels Galra ears. "MOTHERFUCKER!" He's still Galra.


End file.
